The central purpose of this research is to study in patients with various types of affective disorders, psychological state and the secretory responses of hormones under hypothalamic control, as a way of determining the nature of altered hypothalamic function in these illnesses. Since the CNS regulation of release of these hormones is mediated by brain monoamines, abnormalities in neuroendocrine function may provide support for biogenic amine hypotheses. Selected studies will also be made of schizophrenic patients. Hormones under study include cortisol, testosterone, HGH, LH, and prolactin. The studies include measurement of 24-hour hormonal secretory patterns, and hormonal responses to L-dopa, insulin, chlorpromazine, scopolamine, phentolamine, dexamethasone, and TRH. In certain patients, urinary MHPG excretion will be correlated with hormonal responses.